Night to Remember
by iridessence
Summary: The seven plus Reyna get really kinky tonight... It’s a full-blown orgy.
1. chapter 1

**Heads up! This story will be very very very very explicit. Read at your own risk. It gets kinky**.

 ** _LEAVE ANY REQUESTS! I WILL GUARANTEE THAT I WILL WRITE THE FIRST 5 REQUESTS!_**

 ** _after the first 5, I am likely to continue doing requests._**

 ** _Want this story to continue? Tell me and leave suggestions!_**

Annabeth screamed out as Percy began to hit her g-spot harder. They were going at it rough, spilling dirty nothings to each other.

"Mmm Percy! Fuck that feels so fucking good harder HARDER!"

The smacking increased and Percy's body was lined with sweat.

"Fuck Annabeth you're so tight," he said lowly.

Other moans from the room sounded around them. It was a full-blown orgy.

Piper came up, rubbing her titties together. "Looks like you could use a little pussy, huh Annabeth?"

Annabeth nodded eagerly and Piper inched herself up on Annabeth's face, facing Percy. Annabeth took her first long stroke against Piper's hot cunt then delved her tongue in her pussy. She munched at it, loving every bit of the taste.

"So fucking hot," Percy growled, still pounding into Annabeth. He leaned over so he was inches from Piper's face. She eyed him sexily and he advanced. He took his tongue and licked the side of her cheek as she gaped her mouth wide. He moved to her mouth and their tongues clashed. Their lips hardly touched as they played with each other's tongues aggressively.

Then suddenly Piper took hold of Percy's jaw and latched his tongue inside her mouth. She sucked devilishly on it, going as far as she possibly could. Right then, Annabeth started building Piper up as she began rubbing her clit amazingly. Piper moaned on Percy's gloriously wet tongue.

On the other side of the room, Leo pounded relentlessly into Hazel's ass. She whimpered and moaned, having this be her first time. It almost sounded like she was crying, but in reality she was enjoying every minute of it.

Next to them, Jason stood, grunting lowly as Frank was on his knees, sucking the life out of Jason's big cock. Reyna and Jason were kissing with a lot of tongue, adding to the moist, wet sounds of the room.

Leo pulled out of Hazel and shot his cum everywhere on her back.

"Shit..." he muttered.

Reyna stopped kissing Jason and turned to Leo. "My turn," she demanded. She walked over and pushed him to the ground so he was on his back, and took him whole inside her mouth. She let his juicy cock poke the inside of her mouth, just for show. She gagged and slobbered all over him, taking it all in.

Once Frank got Jason to cum in his mouth, he swallowed without question and left to go see Hazel. She leaned herself against a couch, and Frank entered her gently (compared to Leo). Hazel's whimpers returned alongside Frank's grunts.

Without anywhere else to go, Jason noticed Reyna's fat pussy waving high in the air as Reyna bobbed her head upon Leo's manhood. He instantly bent himself on his knees and lowered into her dripping snatch. His tongue rippled over her slick folds and slurped up the constant wetness pouring out of her. She hummed blissfully upon Leo's dick, which in turn caused him to groan.

"Shit I'm about to come," Annabeth warned. Percy thrusted faster and faster, making sure he went as deep as possible.

"Fuck I'm gonna come too," said Percy.

"In me," Piper added after popping his tongue out her mouth.

Annabeth reached her high and screamed in pleasure. Percy immediately pulled out and rearranged Piper hastily so she was on top of Annabeth but her ass was in the air and towards him.

Percy took Annabeth's warm juices in his hand and covered Piper's asshole in them.

"This isn't what I meant," Piper explained.

"Too bad."

And without warning, Percy thrusted himself deep into Piper's tight asshole. He waited only a couple seconds before he began going in and out. Finally, he felt the pit of his stomach clench and all his sweet juices exploded out of him and into the deepest part of Piper.

Annabeth already understood and grabbed the butt plug that was laying to the side, then handed it to Percy. He took his throbbing dick out and shoved the butt plug in Piper, holding all of his cum inside.

Annabeth crawled out from underneath Piper and headed towards the rest of the group with Percy right behind her. After a minute or so of adjusting to her new butt plug, Piper went and joined them.

Annabeth saw Jason first and advanced herself. She took his shoulders and shoved him to the ground, then on instant, took his fat cock inside her hot, waiting mouth. She licked him up and down and allowed his tip to poke her throat. She choked and spat, then rubbed him swiftly and harshly.

"I love your dick," she said before going at it again. He muttered incoherently under her.

Piper found the strap-on laying around and tied it around her waist. As she saw Annabeth's sexy ass glistening, she knew exactly where she wanted to go. As Annabeth deep-throated Jason, Piper took some of her own juice and wiped them on Annabeth's small asshole. She then launched herself into Annabeth's ass.

"Oh, fuck!" she cried out. But she then spread her own asscheeks, allowing Piper full access. Piper smirked and pounded harder into the Annabeth. She held her hair back as she tore up her ass with her 9-inch dildo.

Reyna called Hazel over, leaving Frank alone and unfinished. Percy strolled along and braced Frank against the couch. He stroked Frank's slippery cock.

"You wanna cum?" Percy asked teasingly.

Frank nodded, his eyes almost rolled to the back of his head.

Percy knelt down with a sly grin and took Frank into his mouth. The taste of Hazel soared through his tastebuds, then soon came the taste of Frank himself. Percy focused on Frank's tip, but occasionally took him whole for as long as he could.

"So good..." Percy muttered as he rubbed Frank with great speed.

"Keep going..."

Hazel came over to Reyna as she was asked.

"You called me?" she said playfully.

Reyna smirked devilishly at Hazel's enthusiasm.

"Yes. Suck Leo big fat cock, please."

"Sure thing."

Hazel knelt herself down and let her tongue glide along his stiff shaft.

"Faster! He's on the edge."

With that, Hazel shoved Leo's entire cock down her throat and let herself gag. She bobbed up and down, up and down, then finally he came, all her mouth.

"Hold it!" Reyna demanded. Hazel obeyed. Reyna inched to Hazel and attached her mouth to her's. She got Hazel to open, and between the two sexy, horny girls, they transferred Leo's cum from one mouth to the other. Once Reyna had hold of his treasure, she rearranged him so his ass was up in the air. She lowered herself right next to his asshole.

She slowly let out all the juices from her mouth, including his cum, Hazel's saliva, and Reyna's saliva. The juiced slipped down into Leo's ass. Reyna opened it as much as she could with her hands. Leo grunted, possibly in pain.

Once his hole was opened enough, Reyna licked up all the runaway-juices and pushed them into his ass. She spit into his hole too, for good measure. Her fingers slipped in anything extra as well. Off to the side laid a nice butt plug, so Reyna scooped it up and slid it into Leo.

"All set," she announced. Leo let his body fall and rest for a moment.

Reyna turned to Hazel.

"You ever let a girl eat your pussy?" she said sexily.

Hazel hesitantly shook her head. Reyna kept her smirk as she crawled on top of Hazel, letting her hit the ground.

"Girls do it best," Reyna teased. And with that, she shoved herself into Hazel's big throbbing cunt. Her tongue slobbered from one side to the other, and slipped inside her vagina occasionally. She let her nose tickle Hazel's clit too.

"Fuck!" Hazel screamed. "Oh my gods!" Reyna laughed into her pussy. Lord, did Reyna love pussy.

Not too far from them, Frank was letting out a huge load on Percy's face. He smirked as he wiped some down and into his mouth. Frank bent down and licked Percy's cum-slathered cheek, then walked away to join somebody else.

Leo had regained himself and made way to Percy. Percy got up and already knew what he wanted- Leo's throbbing dick inside his ass. He bent over on the couch with his asshole ready to meet any challenge. Leo understood Percy's invitation and obliged. He first took his hands in his mouth to wet them, then slid them along Percy's asshole to make everything easier. Leo steadied himself, then plunged into Percy. They both grunted.

"Fuck, fill my ass up, Valdez."

"Don't have to tell me twice." He didn't even wait to let Percy adjust, and thrusted deeper and faster into him.

Percy loved the feeling of cock shoved in his ass- he wondered why he hadn't done it so often.

"Is that all you got Valdez?"

Leo smacked Percy's ass, leaving a mark. He took his hips in his scrawny hands and delved even deeper in Percy leaving only his balls out.

"Don't fucking move," Jason commanded. Annabeth obeyed and kept her mouth around his cock. In an instant, a huge load sputtered from Jason thick cock and right down Annabeth's throat. Her hair was still being held by Piper as she gagged on hot cum and a fat dick all at once.

"Take it all, slut," Piper commanded, still hitting her from the back.

Once everything was finally down, Annabeth got up, her throat and asshole throbbing. She spotted Frank by himself and approached him, ready for more.

"Get on your hands and knees, Zhang. I have something new I wanna try." Since he had nothing else to do, Frank listened to Annabeth and got on all fours. Annabeth knelt down so she was face to face with Frank's anus.

Hesitant, she took one long lick along his puckered asshole. A soft moan escaped from Frank's lips. The panting and wet, popping noises all throughout the room turned Annabeth on even more, and she decided this would be fun.

She flicked her tongue quickly over Frank's asshole.

"You like that?" she teased. He nodded.

She took her long, flat tongue and smacked it upon his asshole, then slurping all the juices around it. She delved her pointed tongue into him, but couldn't go very deep.

"Looks like we're gonna need to open you up, huh?"

Annabeth took a finger and shoved it harshly inside Frank. She pumped it in and out, and only seconds after, she added two more fingers. It took those a while to get used to, but eventually she got her whole hand inside. She fisted him, loving the sound of his asshole puckering and popping.

Frank groaned deeply. He loved it so much. At first he wasn't sure about it, but now he couldn't get enough of Annabeth's dainty hands punching through his ass.

Frank was opened up thoroughly, and Annabeth took her chance. She plunged her tongue inside him snd swirled it around. She hummed in bliss. Gods, she had no idea how much she would love the taste of ass. She smiled giddily as she ate him.

To the left of Frank and Annabeth, Jason was pounding into Piper's dripping cunt as she was on all fours as well. She moaned deeply and cursed.

"Holy fuck Jason! I love your big dick inside me. Fuck me fuck me fuck me..."

"Shit you feel so fucking good, Pipes."

Reyna eventually got Hazel to cum for her (even squirt!), so they joined the others.

Reyna positioned herself under Annabeth, letting her sit on her face. She took Annabeth's wet pussy in her mouth happily.

Hazel on the other hand decided to be bold and and positioned herself under Jason. She saw everybody else doing it, so why shouldn't she?

She reached up and licked Jason's asshole, then began sucking and poking through it.

"Fuck me Valdez. Cum in my ass. Do it!" Percy yelled at Leo. Leo's dick continued entering Percy. He groaned loudly as he came, filling Percy up right to the rim. Percy sighed in complete pleasure, loving the feeling of warm, sticky fluids filling up his ass.

Percy gave Leo a deep kiss. "Nice work," he complimented before heading over to Annabeth.

He found her eating the life out of Frank's ass, almost as if she depended on it. He got her attention, and she retreated from her hard work. Frank slumped, relaxed. Reyna got out from under Annabeth to make room for Percy.

"I have a little problem..." Percy teased. He got on his knees and bent down, showing Annabeth his ass that was now dripping in Leo's cum.

"Yeah, let me help you with that," she smirked. She braced herself on Percy's asscheeks, then attached her open mouth to his asshole. She sucked and licked all the cum from his body, swirling her tongue feverishly inside him. Her mouth was filled when she finished.

Percy turned to see Annabeth with her mouth wide open and her tongue hanging out, showing him the prize. He leaned in and slowly licked her hanging tongue, collecting all the fluids. They engaged in a hot, messy kiss. Cum and saliva went everywhere, but mainly down Percy's throat. He dominated Annabeth's mouth and took her tongue. He sucked on it roughly, making her choke. Strings of spit hung everywhere between them.

Once Percy finished slurping everything from Annabeth, he pushed her down to the ground and began his journey to her soaking pussy. Reyna saw her chance and placed herself right on Annabeth's face, and grew with joy when she felt her hot tongue slide against her throbbing, wet folds.

"Oh yeah, just like that..." Reyna moaned.

Jason pumped faster and faster inside Piper, and he finally shot his seed inside her pussy. Frank showed up out of nowhere and pushed Jason down almost violently. He landed on his hands and knees, right where Frank wanted him.

"Looks like Hazel got you all ready for me," he said huskily.

Hazel winked.

Jason took a deep breath, knowing what was about to happen. Frank thrusted roughly into Jason and didn't even give him time to react. After multiple aggressive pounds straight into Jason's ass, he gasped and shuddered, realizing the pain. But he took it anyways, because some part of him couldn't help but love it.

He caught eye of Hazel and Piper leaving. Hazel latched her lips onto Leo's dick while Piper crawled under her to eat her pussy. That only turned him on even more.

Frank's grip deepened as did his cock which was now buried inside Jason. Frank loved every bit of it- the dominance, a man on his knees in front of him, and the tight ass gripping around his shaft.

"Fuck me harder, Zhang!" Jason cried out. Frank gladly obeyed.

Annabeth screamed. Her orgasm rippled throughout her body, all her muscles tightening. Percy backed up, waiting for the grand prize. All at once, Annabeth squirted heavily, aimed at Percy's glistening, waiting mouth. He slurped it all up, licking his lips, then diving in for more to clean up the mess. He licked all over her pussy, covering every inch to make sure he didn't miss a single drop of her sweet juices. Annabeth sat up and kissed him eagerly with mostly tongue, gathering the taste of her own self.

"Mmm, I taste so good..." she murmured.

"I know," Percy teased.

Then, Percy got up to find Frank unloading himself inside Jason's ass. Percy smirked right when Frank unsheathed from Jason. He immediately dove in and forced Frank to get down on all fours, then entered himself without any warning. Luckily, Frank's asshole was already warmed up thanks to Annabeth.

"Like that Frank? Like it when I shove my huge dick inside you?"

"Fuck..." Frank muttered.

"What was that? Fuck? Fuck you harder? Don't mind if I do." Percy plunged even deeper into Frank's anus, his tip hitting the edge. He held down Frank for stability as he pounded Frank with crazy amounts of force.

Soon though, Frank gathered himself and could finally see straight again. Jason was still in front of him, with Frank's fluids dripping out. Frank took the opportunity. He slobbered his tongue all around and sucked cum out, then spat it back in. Once he gained more balance, he took no time shoving his entire fist inside Jason. He pumped it in and out, feeling the mix of juices swishing around and covering his hand. Jason cried out.

"That feels good, doesn't it Grace?"

He couldn't reply.

Out of nowhere, Leo appeared, and forced his his long cock down Jason's gaping mouth.

"Eat it, bitch," he demanded.

Jason obliged and encircled his lips around Leo's slippery shaft, allowed himself to gag upon it.

"Shit shit shit," Reyna cursed as Annabeth shook her head between Reyna's legs. Her tongue slipped in and out her pussy, then slid around her folds.

"Mm, you taste so good..."

"Fuck, I'm gonna come Annabeth!" Reyna's body was braced against the wall as she began shuddering with orgasm.

Annabeth, on her knees, left her mouth waiting with her tongue all the way out.

Soon Reyna's fluids squirted all over Annabeth's face. She smiled and let it drown her as she licked her lips satisfyingly. She wiped her hair back, taking some juices along with her.

Reyna slid down and pushed Annabeth to the ground then lifted one of her legs up. She put her soaking pussy against Annabeth's and began grinding roughly. Annabeth moaned loudly in pleasure. She ran her hand on her clit as Reyna worked their bodies together. Their cunts slipped against each other and shared fluids. Reyna couldn't explain how badly she was turned on.

"I'm gonna come," Annabeth warned. Reyna stopped and leant down to face Annabeth's soaked snatch, waiting. Then suddenly, a spray of Annabeth's orgasm attacked Reyna and she took it gladly. She let it get all in her hair and face, just as Annabeth had. The juiced dripped down her body, drenching her stomach and titties.

"Mmmm," Reyna hummed. Annabeth sat up and pressed herself against Reyna.

"Ooh yeah," Annabeth moaned. "Rub it all over me."

Their bodies moved together as they tried to make their entire selves slick with orgasmic fluids. Annabeth caught Reyna's mouth and engaged in a hot kiss, sharing saliva and juices.

"You like how you taste, Annie?"

She nodded blissfuly.

Reyna reached down in between them and stabbed her finger inside Annabeth's ass. She brought it back up and put it inside Annabeth's mouth. Annabeth hummed and sucked Reyna's finger longingly.

Reyna pushed Annabeth to the ground once again, and lifted both her legs up.

"I just gotta have a taste..." she teased.

Slowly, she leant into Annabeth's asshole, slurping up the juices left from her pussy. She poked her tongue through and twisted it around. As she was doing so, Annabeth was rubbing her throbbing cunt vigorously, and very soon another climax was reached and more juices squirted onto Reyna. She drowned herself in them, soaking it all up. Her hair was left stringy and wet, with the scent of Annabeth.

Annabeth shoved Reyna back and crawled in front of her. She thrusted her fist inside Reyna's cunt.

"Oh fuck!" Reyna cried out.

Annabeth pumped swiftly, making sure to hit Reyna's g-spot. She leaned down and toyed with her clit using her tongue. Reyna was hot and bothered, muttering incoherently.

And quicker than the last one, Reyna came, and squirted all over Annabeth, leaving her in the same state Reyna was.

"Fuck you're so hot," Reyna breathed out.

"Right back at ya." Annabeth kissed Reyna deeply, shoving her tongue down her throat.

"Another round," Reyna demanded.

"That's right, rub that tongue all over me, whore." Piper was leaning back on her elbows, looking down at Hazel who was slobbering her large tongue all over Piper's slick pussy.

Hazel delved her face straight in, taking her tongue and scooping out leftover cum from Jason. She came back up and showed Piper. Instantly, Piper held her tongue out, and Hazel smashed her tongue against Piper's, sharing the heavenly fluids. Piper swallowed with a grin.

Hazel pushed her hand back in and scooped more out. Piper took Hazel's hand and sucked thoroughly, sending herself into pure satisfaction.

"Mmm," she hummed.

Hazel continued to destroy her pussy with her hot mouth.

Percy murmured several curses as he busted deep inside Frank. Frank's walls clenched around Percy's manhood as he let out every last drop he could.

And as if on cue, Leo shot out rounds of his seed all upon Jason's face.

Frank got up weakly and was almost immediately met with Reyna. She motioned for him to stop walking and knelt down. She took his fat cock and toyed around with it, along with the balls. She eventually let it slip inside her mouth which was still sticky with Annabeth's cum. Frank let out a low groan.

Frank felt Percy's cum dripping out of his ass and down his leg.

"Let me help you out there," Jason spoke from behind. He trailed his tongue all the way from Frank's calf where the juices had spilt, and to his ass. He lapped up the constant fluids flowing out of Frank's asshole. He spread his cheeks apart to gain better access.

On the other side of the room, Hazel had her mouth wrapped around Percy's long cock. Her face shimmered with Piper's tangy juices.

"You like my big dick, don't ya?"

She hummed a "yes" with his dick down her throat.

Leo ate her pussy from behind.

"Fuck, you taste so amazing, Hazel..."

He tongue fucked her while his hand stimulated her clit. She groaned deeply on Percy's cock.

"I bet you like being in between two guys don't you, Hazel?" Percy said huskily.

She cried out in response right when Percy thrusted in her mouth. Yes, she did love being sandwiched in between two hot boys.

"Mm your pussy is so tasty, Piper," Annabeth moaned.

Piper had her legs hooked around Annabeth's neck. Her body started shaking as it began to reach its climax.

Annabeth shoved her tongue deep inside Piper and rubbed her clit.

"Ohhh fuck!!" Piper screamed. She orgasmed all over Annabeth's face, leaving it dripping in her fluids.

Annabeth crawled up and kissed Piper slowly, but shoved her tongue down her throat. The wet noises slipped around as Piper and Annabeth swirled and danced their tongues together.

Piper closed her mouth and swished all the wonderful juices and saliva around. Annabeth kept her mouth agape, and Piper bent over, hovering above Annabeth's face, and spit everything inside.

Annabeth took her prize and swished it around her mouth as well. She bent over and let it drip out her mouth and down Piper's face. A river of various fluids flowed from her forehead and all the way off her chin, and she licked her lips, receiving a glorious taste.

Annabeth reached behind her and grabbed a 16-inch pink double-dildo. She positioned one end at her entrance and Piper did the same. They shoved it inside themselves at the same time, and inched their way up the dildo, so they were only an inch apart. They began grinding and humping against the fake cock. It wiggled and slipped all around the inside of their pussies.

Annabeth moaned loudly as Piper panted. They kissed each other sloppily and played with one another's boobs.

On the other side of the room, Hazel was squirting all over Leo's face. He let it drip into his waiting mouth. Hazel continued gagging upon Percy's cock as Leo sat back.

Frank began unloading himself on Reyna. She positioned herself so his seed would land on her large, perky titties. His fluids shot out and she moaned as she rubbed her breasts together, smothering Frank's cum all over her.

She noticed that Jason was still busy eating out Frank's asshole, so she left and found Leo doing nothing. She grabbed him, shoved him to the ground, and planted her pussy right on top of his dick.

"Mmmm," she moaned. "I haven't had a cock inside me all day." She bounced up and down eagerly as Leo grunted.

Once Percy finally orgasmed on Hazel's face, he joined Reyna and Leo. He positioned himself above Leo's stomach, with his knees next to Leo's side. His dick was out and staring right at Reyna. She gladly took it in her mouth, humming along the shaft. Percy groaned deeply.

"Eat that cock, slut."

Reyna was still grinding against Leo when she felt something hard poke against her anus and then push through. She inhaled sharply, then turned around to see what it was. Jason. She licked her lips.

"You like how my ass feels, don't ya Jason?" She said sexily.

He grunted as he started thrusting in her faster and faster. She took the double-dick like a champ, and added the third to herself when she dove and sent Percy's cock down her throat. She was in dick heaven.

Frank soon came over and knelt right next to Percy. He brought his hand to his ass and kneaded it. He slowly guided it to his hole and the rubbed it. Percy moaned. Frank suddenly shoved a finger inside Percy's asshole and began pumping it roughly. It clung to his finger, trying to push it out, but Frank wouldn't allow it.

Hazel joined the party. She saw Leo's open, panting mouth and saw just the right place to go. With her back facing the rest of Leo's body, she sat on his face. His tongue greeted her and she was instantly overrun with pleasure.

Once Frank saw the new place to venture, he left Percy's ass and stood in front of Hazel, displaying his cock for her. She happily took it in her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down as her pussy was soaking from her juices and Leo's sticky saliva.

Piper and Annabeth were finally finishing up. They both climaxed on the dildo and were slick with sweat and sex fluids. They saw the other six of the orgy all together and decided to join. They each grabbed a long, black strap on.

Annabeth walked up behind Jason who was still pounding into Reyna's fat ass. She saw her opportunity and took it. Without any hesitation, she launched her fake cock inside Jason's puckering asshole. He grunted longingly. Annabeth smirked and began thrusting in and out.

On the other side, Piper was behind Frank. She was already deep inside him. Her 9-inch cock was buried within his ass as she was pressed against his back. She had her arms wrapped around him. His neck was craned so their lips were locked together- their tongues danced rapidly.

Piper got annoyed of being stuck to the strap on, so she unhooked herself and used her hand and pump the fake dick in and out of Frank. As she did so, the two engaged in a messy make-out session.

Back on the other side, Jason shot his cum inside Reyna's deep asshole. They both let out heavy sighs of pleasure. Jason unsheathed himself and out came all the flowing cum from Reyna's anus. He got up and began relaxing himself by stroking his slick cock.

Since Annabeth no longer could penetrate Jason, she ripped off the strap-on and placed her tongue on Reyna's asshole. She cleaned up the mess Jason left.

Right after, Reyna shouted curses as she orgasmed on Leo's long dick. He too orgasmed, his cum dripping out her pussy.

"Shit..." he muttered.

Reyna let Percy's cock pop out her puckered mouth as she rolled off of Leo.

On the other side, Hazel was choking as Frank's cum was unloading down her throat. She swallowed every bit, and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand once she finished. She couldn't move though, because her climax hadn't been reached yet from Leo.

Frank left and found Reyna. He gently pushed her to the ground and began eating her out thoroughly. His tongue glided along her folds soothingly and lapped up leftover juices.

Now Percy and Annabeth were left with nothing, so Percy grabbed Annabeth and threw her on all fours aggressively.

"I bet you missed my dick inside you, didn't ya?" he teased.

She moaned as he rubbed her ass cheeks. "Fuck, yes..."

He positioned himself at her entrance and delved it. Annabeth screamed out. His long cock was unstoppable as it pounded into her already destroyed pussy.

"Fuck," he muttered. He gripped her hips, allowing him to thrust her against him in sync.

Next to them, Hazel was on her back and Jason had her legs up as he smashed into her cunt over and over again.

"Mm, Jason your dick feels so good inside me..." she moaned out.

Percy then came all over Annabeth's back. She fell down from exhaustion as he got up, still ready for more.

He knew exactly what he wanted to do next- he'd been planning for it all night.

He found Piper giving Leo a blowjob and pushed her away.

"Over here, bitch."

So she followed him.

"All fours," he commanded.

Piper obeyed and leant on her elbows, throwing her ass in the air.

She bit her lip sexily.

"It's about time we get this out."

Percy's hand clung to Piper's butt plug and he slowly pulled it out. As he did so, orgasmic juices along with his cum from earlier started flowing out.

Piper moaned.

Once the butt plug was fully removed, Percy quickly bent down and lapped up all the liquids that were escaping.

"Mm... your asshole is so huge, Piper," he said huskily.

"Make it bigger."

He smirked.

Percy's tongue rimmed Piper's anus and dipped inside a couple times. He spat inside it a couple times.

Piper reached up from underneath herself and began rubbing her clit.

Percy shoved his long tongue inside her asshole and groaned as the walls clenched on him. He penetrated her with his tongue and felt all the insides around him. He swiftly withdrew his tongue from her hole and licked his lips.

He got up from his knees and placed his cock against her ass.

"Shove it in there!" she demanded. Percy took no time to obey.

His huge dick was launched inside her ass. She screamed out but Percy just thrusted without hesitation. He pounded her anus aggressively.

"Fuck!"

He kept going without tiring out until he felt his cock about to explode. With perfect timing, he pulled out and all his seed shot out. He let it get all over her ass, pussy, and back. He didn't let her rest before he immediately stuck his fist inside her.

"You said you wanted it bigger," he explained.

He pumped his fist in and out, destroying her asshole.

Annabeth came over, her mouth all slick and glistening.

"Who knew Hazel tasted so good," she commented with a grin.

"I did." Piper replied. "But my ass tastes better. Help Percy over here."

Annabeth obliged eagerly.

"Ooh, it looks like you need a little extra, huh?"

She slid her hand next to Percy's pounding fist, and gradually slipped her fingers, then her entire hand inside. Piper's breathing was very heavy.

Annabeth and Percy pumped their hands inside Piper's puckering anus in sync.

Suddenly, Leo joined. "Looks like you guys could use a little lube."

He positioned himself above Piper, his ass right on top of her's.

He popped his butt plug out and sighed in relief when all the fluids came spilled out. It all dripped onto Percy and Annabeth's hands, slicking up Piper's ass.

The room was sounding with slippery, wet noises as everybody's sex was being destroyed.

"Bet you could use this," Hazel said, holding up the pink dildo. It took some force, but she eventually got the 10 inches of the dildo inside Piper's ass, pumping along the two fists that were already there.

Piper shouted, "Holy fuck!" right before she orgasmed. The three penetrators took out their fists and dildo.

And there Piper's asshole was, as huge as ever and wide enough for anything.

Hazel dove in before anybody else and edged the inside rim. She grinned dopily, loving the taste.

Reyna, Jason, and Frank all eventually joined the team. Everybody was finally exhausted. They all laid down near each other, preparing for sleep.

Jason fell asleep with his dick inside Piper ass. Percy had his tongue sitting on Hazel's pussy. Leo was on top of Frank, making out with him, but he fell asleep just on his body. Reyna and Annabeth were left both holding each other's pussies.

It was the best night any of them had ever had.

 ** _Want this story to continue? Tell me and leave suggestions!_**

 ** _Leave requests for ANY smut! I do all of it. If you want a certain character pairing, just let me know. Seriously, anything._**

 ** _(I have not decided if I will be adding the requests to this story or make a new story yet. Be sure to follow me [subscribe, follow this story, or just keep checking my page.)_**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Important Note

Just wanted to quickly inform everyone that your requests are not being ignored! Check out my story _Lemony Requests_ for all of the smutty one-shots. Every request made will go into that sort of "archive".

Again, if you want THIS story to continue, let me know and give me suggestions if you have any.

Thank you!


End file.
